<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>demigod au x dream team/sleepy bois inc + others by fzywood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168090">demigod au x dream team/sleepy bois inc + others</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood'>fzywood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod AU, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Potato war, We Die Like Men, but make it strawberries, first chapter is deadass headcanons, headcanons galore, i just really like the pj series and im gonna hyperfixate and insert them into the general concept, mentions of the greek gods n such, minor!! blood warning, the boys are all demigods woah!!, theyre idiots but strong idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mostly just headcanons and one shots of these ppl (and others) in an au where theyre all kids of greek gods :^))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no shipping happening here maam, none they r all friends!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. general headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil - apollo</p><p>Techno - ares</p><p>Wilbur - aphrodite</p><p>Dream - athena</p><p>Sapnap - nemesis</p><p>George - hermes</p><p>Bad - demeter</p><ul>
<li>phil is the oldest at 17 (n has been at the camp since he was 12), wilbur, bad and george are 16 (wilbur was sent to the camp at 14, bad at 15, george arrived at 13), techno n dream are 15 (techno since he was 11 and dream since he was 13), and sapnap is 14 (second year at the camp)</li>
<li>techno and dream have a strong rivalry with each other (techno has tons of strength and aggression on his side while dream is Smart™ as HECK n is able to do strategies very well) </li>
<li>wilbur, while he is the son of aphrodite, for some reason is really good at music too so he gets teased about having some apollo traits stolen from phil since phil for some reason cannot do music AT ALL</li>
<li>phil though is super good at art tho, drawing? painting? photography? pottery? any form of art he is literally so frickin good at all of it, hes always gotten a+’s in art classes and when he was younger, ppl thought his parents were making his art so he’d be failed even tho they would literally see him making the art in front of him but “no kid is that good at art”</li>
<li>bad is a demeter kid and genuinely just cares for everyone so much (hes also the only person who can keep techno and dream in the same room and keep them from fighting. nobody knows how he does it BUT hes just such a positive and caring force that no one can ever go against him) he’d def be a hestia kid if she wasnt one of the virgin goddess’</li>
<li>everyone thinsk the rivalry between techno n dream is dumb but also are fully interested and bet on it (though when bad catches them he will make them stop the bet while tommy or someone else starts a new betting board behind his back) and right now, techno is in the lead by 2 wins but dream is fully aware and constantly making strategies of how to beat him</li>
<li>when dream first arrived at the camp, he was sent into the nike cabin bc ppl were like “hes DEF a nike kid!!” then athena was like “yeah im not involved or anything usually btut fuck no, thats my kid and im proud of his brains. hes an athena kid” and thats deadass one of the ONLY times a god has stepped down n been like “thats my kid, dont touch them”</li>
<li>techno n dream also definitely always make fun of each other and its all in good fun but if anyone were to try n make fun of the other (besides immediate friends) they will gladly defend the other (one time someone made a rude comment about techno and how hes “too much of a tryhard and its kinda pathetic” n such and dream was so quick to get on their ass about how respectable techno is with his efforts in working out and trying to win and how they shouldnt be so damn salty just bc techno always beats their butt in stuff and one time someone insulted dream and techno made sure that in the next capture the flag game they learned their lesson for trying to insult <em>his</em> rival)</li>
<li>wilbur sweet talks the caf ladies to give him more food than others, yeah its not that good but damn is he able to sweet talk tons of people into giving him things and food is just one of the many</li>
<li>phil is one of the best gosh dang healers this camp has ever had and is techno’s #1 nurse (title given by wilbur) and phil just laughs it off always but he also knows that he’ll always be there for his Boys™ and they know it too</li>
<li>techno is somehow good with any weapon you give him, even if hes never used it before, hes very scary to any campers besides phil, wilbur, n dream (mostly)</li>
<li>ppl are also super confused how phil and techno are friends when techno is super sarcastic and terrifying while phil is literal sunshine and the most friendly n social kid (no joke he gets along w anybody and everybody at camp, theres no one who can say one bad thing and if they do then theyre literally gonna have to deal with techno and wilbur kickin their ass FIRST w more people lined up to get a knock in) but its such a foreign friendship n then adding wilbur into the mix adds even MORE confusion to people! they just wanna know HOW this friendship came to be thats all</li>
<li>sapnap, being the son of nemesis, is rlly good at getting back at ppl who fuck w him or any of his friends n in general is somebody just… not to mess w…. (basically dont fuck w anyone but the ppl to ESPECIALLY not mess w are techno, dream, sapnap, n phil)</li>
<li>george is one of the fastest kids in the camp and he tends to challenge the new campers to a race and at first ppl are like “dont-” but getting glares from sap, dream, techno, n wilbur all make them super quiet bc those four just love seeing new campers absolutely get their butt kicked (though there have been times people beat george, but those r really only other hermes kids or nike) </li>
<li>phil and bad bond over their friends being idiots n them needing to mom them (though phil isnt as mom friendy as bad is. phil will 8/10 times let techno or wilbur do the dumb thing and laugh as the result is a failure. the only times he stops them are when hes like "oh wait a dang second this is actually kinda dangerous wait-")</li>
<li>tbh if you wanna fuck w any of them, go for wilbur, techno n phil will be like "yeah you can handle this" while hes a complete twink and literally any pretty woman will make him swoon, techno and phil have laughed so many times at wilburs flirting with pretty girls who even GLANCE in his direction. he thinks hes all that and he is mostly but for some reason a lot of pretty girls are like "yeah no" but some do flirt back occasionally! his flirting game isnt completely horrible</li>
<li>techno on the other hand is horrible. he doesnt even try to look at girls, his anxiety will just flare up and hes mostly given up on love and phil has his girlfriend who is most definitely a satyr. he loves hearing her talk about flowers and the origin of where they grow, the history behind the names, what they mean, etc. she loves nature (and phil) and he just loves hearing her talk and he told her before that he may be the son of the god of light/sun but even the sun cant compare to how she shines. in conclusion, hes a total goner for her</li>
<li>techno has been on a quest, so has phil and sapnap. the others are still waiting for a sign/quest to be given to them (though they tend to stick to their lil groups for the quests)</li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. powers each of them get (headcannons)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay so this is a general list/headcanons of sorts of the specialities n powers each of these boyos get bc of their godly parent. also, just like in the PJ series everyone is diagnosed w ADHD when in reality all their senses are just very very heightened and their reflexes are way better than mortals! Also, a lot of demigods are diagnosed w dyslexia just like a lot of when its just the fact that their brains are wanting to read ancient greek rather than normal english n all!! i think those are really interesting concepts and i do want them to follow the same in this au too ok!!! anyways onto the characs n such:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>techno: </p><ul>
<li>immediately good with ANY weapon in his hand, doesnt matter if hes ever used it or not, he just is super skilled with any weapon in his hand</li>
<li>hes definitely still a little lanky but does have some muscle in his arms but dont let that deceive you, hes HELLA strong, he can pick up phil n wilbur and carry them around w a fair amount of ease, but three people he cant do too long (hes working towards it ok?? hes almost there)</li>
<li>another one of techno’s specialties as hes grown is hes able to influence his allies to feel more strong/motivation!! hes able to bring an aura of toughness and it definitely makes his allies feel more confident while fighting and therefore their abilities seem to be heightened too (so for example: phil with his bow would be even MORE accurate and he’d feel confident taking riskier shots too but he’d land them since there is that confidence and heightened ability!)</li>
<li>techno is able to enter a temporary stage of Big rage where his bloodlust levels n anger levels are SO HIGH but he tries to avoid entering it bc he also cant control WHO he hurts in that state. he only uses it in dire situations or big battles since he can surround himself with enemies typically. during that hes almost immune it seems like (cough cough plot armor) and his strength and reflexes are better than really anyone else’s</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>phil: </p><ul>
<li>so similar to will in the pj series, he can also heal super well and he has to sing a hymn to apollo and basically at first he sucked bc healing is weird and scary but hes gotten better at it and tries not to do it too much since he doesnt know the effects of godly healing too well </li>
<li>since it is also apollo this means that phil’s hella talented with a bow. its his main weapon when they fight anything since phil is just.. extremely good with it</li>
<li>phil has some control of light! not a lot but he is able to influence light in a room or just in general somewhat! someone bothering techno or wilbur? oh haha look the light is somehow in your eyes oops how did that happen. oh? It hurts? That sucks guess you wanna leave now huh? he obviously cant do the entire sun but he has SOME control over general light! Like he can also expand and decrease the size of light (example a flashlight) that is seen too! This is on a minor scale tho</li>
<li>he also does the have the ability to influence sound and how its heard/the levels but he doesnt mess with that often though he has used it to make certain people louder or quieter </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>wilbur: </p><ul>
<li>as most aphrodite kids get, he definitely has some form of charmspeak though i think his is definitely a lot softer and more gentle than commanding, but thats when hes talking to anyone BUT monsters. he usually uses his charmspeak while singing tbh</li>
<li>also, being a kid of aphrodite he can manipulate/control love and desires from others. he can 1) sense that shit n 2) effect the emotion in whatever form he’d like!! he is able to “influence” his aura/looks/whatever and basically distract ppl super well ok, hes definitely a bard of the group and is NOT to be messed w bc he can fuck with you so quick</li>
<li>the “influence” he has an aphrodite kid means he radiates MAD beauty. he is basically like, able to have “control” over his looks on a minor scale (if he wants his hair changed he can make his hair appear to have heavy highlights of a new color or he can change his eye color immediately and more) and basically he mad attracts people bc of his beauty n all! wilbur is that mad beautiful bitch </li>
<li>on some level of this too, he is able to make enemys hesitate attacking HIM </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>dream: </p><ul>
<li>since hes a kid of athena hes automatically like, huge HUGE brain yknow? like hes always super good at analyzing situations and being able to figure out what the best solution is in a matter of seconds</li>
<li>bc he is an athena kid he is MAD MAD smart!!! Like smartness wise and all, hes always getting 100%’s since its the deadass “i hear it once and its remembered” or “i see a picture or equation and its forever in my mind” and like, this doesnt just go for learning, if someone tells him something? he forever remembers it. hes got such a big brain hes kinda scary</li>
<li>hes also very very good with weapons naturally but not as good as techno but he is someone NOT to be messed w when it comes to combat haha</li>
<li>he has hella natural knowledge of greek mythology and is like "oh hey thats an x and the way to stop it by doing y and z" and its just... known... </li>
</ul><p> </p><p>sapnap:</p><ul>
<li>so nemesis is able to do large scale changes in luck so id imagine sap can do that but on a smaller scale and just like nemesis, it HAS to be an equal exchange. like for a game, he CAN tip the scale in their favor but in exchange he may have to let the gods make sure someone on his team sprains an ankle at some point</li>
<li>this also means that sapnap for some reason has insanely good luck without meaning to sometimes, like he doesnt have to exchange anything but he just… gets very lucky sometimes. </li>
<li>without meaning to he can cause someone bad luck/curse them ok?? he didnt mean to curse george one time (he had yelled “id curse you if i could” and that week was the worst week of george’s life and had begged sap on the third day to “undo the curse” and sap was VERY confused bc he didnt know he could do that but now he knows he just needs to have that intent)</li>
<li>as dumb as it is, hes always able to find the balancing point of anything. pencil? knife? ball? anything, he just puts his finger under it and it BALANCES immediately its a cool party trick ok</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>george: </p><ul>
<li>hes fast, like sonic equivalent of a human fast. barely anyone can catch up to him </li>
<li>so yall know rogues from d&amp;d right and how they have to roll to see if they can pick a lock n all that? well george gets a nat 20 every time, no lock is unpickable to him, no ones things are safe when hes nearby. basically he just needs to put his hand on a lock and somehow he just.. knows how it works, hermes kids are tricky mfs</li>
<li>He has some form of charmspeak but ONLY works when it comes to deals/negotiating, its weird like it knows when hes tryna talk someone down for something or trying to persuade them to help him in some form and it 9.6/10 times works. The .4 is his friends who have an immunity to it somehow</li>
<li>hes naturally more stealthy than a lot of other demigods and has mad speed on his side, hes literally a d&amp;d rogue who maxed out dexterity and has proficiency in all of the dexterity traits</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>bad: </p><ul>
<li>no plants ever die when hes nearby, crops, succulents, flowers, etc? all are in full bloom and doing super well. hes got, as the cool kids say, a green thumb</li>
<li>he can mess with plants/nature hella!! so like, since it is only his 2nd year hes still learning how to control his plant stuff but vegetation n general nature he can move, make it attack, grow, etc! he has the growing part down and can move most plants n all, but hes still really working on all of it!</li>
<li>Yall remember the rat from ratatouille? Remy? And how good of a chef he was? Thats bad(- the rat part). bad is super good at cooking and knows EXACTLY the amount of x or y to add without measuring and can just.. Feel.. when something needs salt or paprika or smth. gordon ramsey would QUAKE at this mans skills in the kitchen</li>
<li>he needs to work on it BUT he has some form of manipulation of the earth! He can shift the ground slightly but feels like he definitely can do more he just needs to really work on it</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if yall have any corrections or suggestions.. please feel free to say them!! i am so open to more peoples opinions for this au! </p><p>also, obviously not all of them have "aggressive attacks" but i think like, hermes or aphrodite for example, while they do influence the kids reflexes n all naturally, are very good supports in war and battles. obviously ares and apollo kids will get more attack abilities but ultimately i think some of these guys definitely are VERY good supports in fights since those gods (especially aphrodite) dont want to Fight yknow?? </p><p>lastly, i heavily relied on the pj wiki for the powers so a lot of the kids have overlapping powers with characs in the pJ universe!! id say the most similar are annabeth n dream but i do want to give each of these kids more unique things too (example is w techno n his rage) so ill be working on those more unique to these charac powers too!! </p><p>but yes, another chapter of headcannons/general discussion... ill try to do a one shot soon since i have a couple ideas for them :^))!! if theres anything yall are curious of pls ask and i can 100% address/talk about it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. one shot: phil and techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! this is the one shot/very brief tale of how techno and phil met and how their friendship started :^)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno understands better than anyone else that everyone does experience anger at one point or another and he for one, at 11 years old, knows that anger is an emotion he tends to feel a lot. Whether the anger is from someone talking too loud in one of his classes or stupid Jake in his gym class targetting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> specifically in dodgeball just because Techno was an “easy target” (which he was not, yes he knows he has a lanky figure, but he still had some strength), he felt anger a decent amount of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe it was expected that one day the dam of emotions broke and he may (or may not have, who’s to say) have jumped on the stupid bully Jake and started beating him up (he said some dumb insult that Techno couldn’t even remember now), which led to Techno being suspended and his mom, who already didn’t have much time for him anyways, lecturing him on how he should be more mature and all that. But in the middle of her lecture on their way back home, she had stopped talking and Techno wondered if she somehow lost the ability to talk and was silently grateful for the pause in her lecture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then she said, “There’s something I should tell you darling.” And that’s where Techno’s life had changed completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being the kid of a demigod? Sounds fun in concept. You get some cool abilities depending on your parent but in turn you also get some of their bad traits, and of course Techno was the son of the God of War, Ares. So while it was cool to be able to be a kid of the God of basically the entirety of violence, it also sucked because his emotion of anger was heightened EXTREMELY in comparison to most other people in the world, and he didn’t know how to handle the extremity of the anger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then his mom told him he needed to be sent somewhere where he’d be more comfortable and would be better suited and of course Techno assumed the worst.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t too far off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So of course arriving at the camp, surrounded by other demigods and other mythical creatures was cool, but how was this supposed to help him? How was being surrounded by other miserable kids who don’t have godly parents who care about them one bit but were supposed to find companionship in each other (which Techno already had issues of making friends) supposed to help his anger issues? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Spoiler: it didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Being sent off to some camp with nobody he knew did quite the opposite and heightened his anxiety because he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want another Jake situation. He didn’t want to hurt anybody again and be sent out of here and be lost with no idea what to do or where to go or how to deal with the mess that is inside of him because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he has no idea who he is or what he should be doing and what does being the kid of a god even mean??</span>
  </em>
  <span> He already was a loser at school and the Jake situation had no help in making his reputation at school any better, in fact it most definitely worsened it and made people hate him more 100% and he felt like he was going to ultimately be a loser again while here at the camp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when he found out there was a training area, he of course started spending his free time there. There were no other Ares kids so luckily he got to keep a cabin to himself and would sneak out in the mornings and spend as much time as he could just beating up the dummies in the training room until he had to go to his required practice for the day. He barely had to spend anytime practicing weapons since as soon as a weapon was in his hand, he somehow felt like he knew what to do and when he would practice, he managed to ace it immediately. Yeah, there were definitely perks to being an Ares kid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Except, being an Ares kid didn’t exclude you from being clumsy. Clumsiness was definitely something he inherited from his mother and upon using a dagger that was offered to be practiced with, he had tripped and accidentally sliced some of his hand open. Techno, not knowing anyone and his anxiety </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking over, decided to not bother anyone because he could not stand the thought of needing to go ask for help when people did know him as an Ares kid. In his month of being here, he had barely talked to anyone (besides some counselors and maybe a couple of other kids but that was rare and they weren’t his friends) and had built up the reputation of the “silent and scary Ares kid not to be messed with who goes to the training room every day and doesn’t like to be bothered-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-which was not the case by the way, he didn’t mind others using the training room! He just was a frequent user of it which when people saw him in there, they tended to avoid it-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>under no circumstances.” So of course, with a bleeding palm and some pain, he decided to suck it up, find some paper towels from the closet, and hold the paper down on his hand until the bleeding stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It stopped after a while but his hand still hurt, but who cares. He decided he should just be done for the day and was going to head on back to his cabin when the door opened and there stood a blonde kid who he had seen multiple times when walking around the campgrounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘ey, mind if I practice here for a bit?” The person who just spoke seemed to be around his age and height, was blonde, and definitely had some sunshine-like radiant aura around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was about to head out so you can go ahead.” Techno said with a wave of his hand and realized he had messed up when he used the hand he had just sliced open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t look good, mind if I check it out?” The blonde kid asked and Techno felt like he couldn’t just outright say no but his nerves of avoiding people were getting the better of him and the fact that he had no idea who this kid was did not help in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing the younger one’s silence, the blonde decided to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Phil, son of Apollo. I have some healing ability so I can try and help the wound.” Phil explained as he took some steps closer but stopped when he noticed how Techno was still unsure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay though if you don’t want me to touch it, but I think practicing with a hurt hand won’t be the easiest.” The joke was nice and Techno even let out a small chuckle, which Phil cracked a smile at, and soon Techno had let the Apollo kid check out his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Phil had started singing a soft tune in another language while holding Techno’s hand in his, the brunette watched as the skin that was cut open slowly started to connect once again, the dried blood around the wound slowly evaporating. As he watched the wound fully close, though there was a deep red scar that slowly started to fade in and Phil opened his eyes and looked at the hand, Techno could only stare in amazement at what had just happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The scar will be there for a while, I’m still learning and practicing how to do the healing stuff.” Phil seemed a bit embarrassed as he moved one of his hands to his neck, the other still holding onto Techno’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Techno wanted to tell Phil how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was, he wanted to compliment Phil’s healing ability because holy crap, he just healed a bleeding wound, but his social anxiety got the better of him and he felt dumb for only saying thank you.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, if I have the power to heal I might as well use it to help others.” Phil’s smile was definitely, as cliche as it is, bright and Techno smiled a little bit too in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the awkward but somehow comfortable interaction, Techno left the training room with a healed hand and went back towards his cabin, deciding he’d spend some time there until dinner was announced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that night, after Techno sat down in his usual alone corner, he was surprised to hear the chair in front of him being pulled out. Looking up, it was the same boy from earlier, grinning at him, and Techno really couldn’t help but smile as the blonde started talking to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope yall enjoyed this!! i really think it was a fates thing rather than "phil sensed the danger and came to see what the HECK happened" kinda thing btw. i think fates saw these two n were like "yes.. friendship.. actual sunshine and the scariest kid at camp. let them be friends" and boom, then years later wilbur came along n now theyre a terrifying trio ok,,,</p>
<p>if yall have any critiques/suggestions/etc please let me know!! this au is very open to interpretation/corrections!! also if you have any questions/"hey what about this person" i will gladly go into those further too!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (more) headcanons - sleepyboi specific</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i can’t watch the mcc championship so instead i wrote some of these while just waiting to watch the VODs later :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>sleepybois inc headcanon specifics:</span>
</p><ul>
<li><span>techno and phil were friends first then wilbur showed up and phil felt something was Right™ with this kid and he was like “i KNOW you dont like new people but trust me” and now theyre an iconic trio at camp and everyone fears them to some degree (cmon, youre dealing with one of, if not the strongest, kids at the camp, a sweet talker who will probably have you under his control before you realize, and an amazing healer that will just help these two up as SOON as you put even a scratch on them (and is incredibly skilled w a bow) this trio is scary powerful) </span></li>
<li><span>they only get to celebrate techno’s bday all together and its always a very quiet thing bc the first year phil tried the ares kiddo almost died from all the attention and privately made phil swear on his father’s chariot that he’d never do something like this again or techno would have full legal rights to murder phil in the flesh </span></li>
<li><span>since the group doesnt get to celebrate the other two bdays they all send each other letters/lil gifts n most definitely have a group call and its rlly cute ok, these boys r all very hard w each other from the outside (mainly techno n wilbur while phil laughs n wheezes from the side) but are all definitely very soft w each other when the time is needed</span></li>
<li><span>phil is rlly good with healing obviously but also has a knack for being able to predict what sickness you have for some reason, even if its some very uncommon illness he just… knows… no one knows how</span></li>
<li><span>wilbur definitely gets the most people confessing crushes to him but he always rejects them (nicely) bc hes worried that nobody ever genuinely has a crush on him and he accidentally used his aphrodite powers on them so he waits to see if anyone comes back to him at a later point but no one has (he loves love but is very scared of somebody loving him because of his aphrodite powers that he used and not because of him genuinely) and he just fakes a big ass ego and he does love himself hella and is very confident but he just has those doubts sometimes </span></li>
<li><span>Techno genuinely hates interacting with those other than phil and wilbur (dream is an exception for the most part but dream has come close to being another Jake situation and he cant have that happen again) so he has a rep as a very scary and cold Ares kid which like, yeah in games he’ll yell the typical stuff at teams, but he never actively tries to talk to anyone else so ppl perceive it as cold when in reality he just hates talkin to new ppl and his social anxiety just gets the better of him</span></li>
<li><span>Since phils gf is a satyr n all, they definitely have an empathy link (which kristin ALWAYS is like “i can disconnect it if you want” and hes immediately like “no, i love it”) and in turn he made her a bracelet (with help if hephaestus kids) that she wears literally every moment that she can. </span></li>
<li><span>whenever techno is training alone (everyone besides the rest of sleepybois n some of dream team (aka dream n bad) n tommy are scared to be in the same room as techno when hes training) he plays 2000’s classic rock (trust me, mcr yelling about teenagers being the worst and society/adults wanting to reform them hits way too close and it hypes him up even more)</span></li>
<li><span>tommy mostly follows these mfs around (sometimes dream team but mostly sleepybois he bothers if hes not with his friends) and basically his relationship w each of them is - wilbur and tommy: 87% bickering, 13% getting along and making fun of something /// phil and tommy: 92% phil laughing at tommy doing something to make wilbur or techno mad/retaliate that said thing, 8% them arguing over something dumb /// techno n tommy: 89%% techno roasting tommy (which tommy tries to respond to but when he does techno just goes in even harder, dont mess w an ares kid especially this one Okay), 8% techno genuinely trying to teach tommy how to be better with weapons and just partially training/dueling with him (n bein a good fake brother to him), and 3% techno throwing tommy when tommy has his flying shoes on bc tommy just SOARS </span></li>
<li><span>Wilbur and phil love techno to death but whenever he does mess up (mainly tripping bc while he is the son of the god of war, he inherited his mom’s klutziness) the two are NOT hesitant to start teasing him, but they do tease him if they ever catch him messing up (he knows its all in good fun ok!! these three r brothers through thick n thin and love each other deeply)</span></li>
<li><span>wilbur n phil have met and talked to technos mom, phil n techno have met wilburs dad, but none of them have met phils mom (since he always is one of the last campers to leave) and its an on going mystery/conspiracy theory of what his mom is like, what she looks like, etc and theyve gotten a few others in on the conspiracy </span></li>
<li><span>Wilbur 100% lets the other aphrodite kids paint his nails and he especially loves when purple is one of the colors on his nails (he thinks the dark shade looks really pretty ok-)</span></li>
<li>
<span>techno has tried teaching phil to use other weapons and while phil is half decent with a sword he will </span><em><span>always</span></em><span> prefer his bow meanwhile wilbur is actually good with a sword/dagger but horrendous with a bow</span>
</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise i also love dream team just sleepybois... theres smth abt em... they’re fun boys and in this au they’re the biggest dorks who also will defend each other until the end of their days</p><p>anyways i hope you all enjoyed these headcanons and if you have any comments/questions/etc share em!! i’m very open to other opinions abt this au</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. one shot: dream and techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! this was requested by k3yboaRdSMaCK who said, "After MCC dream and techno were in a call and there convo was so wholesome just 2 guys being friends and I would LOVE It if you could make a chapter about there friendship because it’s so freaking soft and I’m so glad I stan both of them" and ofc, i am a whore for that concept ty!!! </p><p>also thank you all so much for the support for this au, it means so much &lt;3!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yes, Dream and Techno had their fair share of disputes and competitions, but ultimately, they did get along outside of these tiny conflicts of “who can do this faster” or “lets see whose team wins this game” and while they weren’t seen together often in this friendly manner, it did happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here they were after dinner one night, sitting on a log together in front of the lake as the wind blew past them, life seeming to be moving all around them. Techno had a stick in his hand that he was shaving off the bark with a knife while Dream was moving his foot along the ground, inspecting the insects that were just going about their life beneath them, as if the bugs were blissfully aware of the demigods above them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they weren’t saying anything, a peace was settled between the two, and there was no level of pressure for either of them to fill the silence with words. Dream, someone who usually found silence unsettling when it came to some of his friends, felt odd that of all people, his main rival, Techno, could make him feel so at peace sometimes. Techno returned a similar feeling, but as someone who often found himself in silence with his friends, he was surprised that the same comfortable silence he felt with Wilbur and Phil was also felt with Dream too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So while they enjoyed the time in front of the water, the animals around them living just to survive, everything seeming to be silent just like them, Dream let his mind wander.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts, since being the child of Athena, felt almost infinite. He had a vast amount of knowledge in comparison to most others, and while that was wonderful when it came to needing to prove his smarts to someone, it often made his mind wander even more than he thought it would. He craved more knowledge, he wanted to know as much as he can about this world, and he often speculated most on what life would be like as just a pure mortal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno?” Dream’s voice interrupted the brunette’s current action of shaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” Techno’s hum was accompanied by him placing the stick and knife right next to the end of the log they were sitting on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you think life would be if we were mortals? No godly parents, blind to the truth of any roman or greek mythology being real.” Dream asked as he sneaked a glance at his friend and noticed how still Techno looked as the question bounced around in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly a lot less entertaining.” Techno’s comment made a light chuckle leave Dream’s lips, and Dream’s eyes left his friend to look back at the lake. “But, I don’t know. I like this life though, as messed up as it is sometimes. I never would’ve met Phil, Wilbur, or you if we weren’t all as we are.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Dream nodded in agreement. His thoughts drifted to his main group of friends he had at the camp: George, Sapnap, and Bad. He loved all of them dearly and the concept of them not being in his life felt almost incomprehensible. He had gone through some hard times with those three and those moments had formed a strong bond between the four that Dream couldn’t see being broken for a long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As hard as it is sometimes, I wouldn’t give this life up to try another.” Techno’s comment was barely registered by Dream and the brunette noticed the unresponsiveness from the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping Dream’s shoulder with his hand, causing the blonde to slightly jump as he looked towards Techno, he raised an eyebrow at his friend before speaking, “You good Dream?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, just thinking about the three. Your comment just, I couldn’t see a life without them. We’ve all been through so much together, it feels weird to try and think of a life where I wouldn’t have ever met them.” Dream’s honesty made Techno purse his lips, nodding slightly as he felt those same things towards his two closest friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s any comfort, you’re in this universe, in this time, and you know them now. That’s what matters, right?” Techno knew he wasn’t the best with words, but he hoped that Dream understood what he meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hoped Dream understood that out of all the possibilities, all of the chances of being in the universe, he got to be in this time. He was Dream, the only current kid of Athena at the camp, and not just with those odds already being small, he’s at the camp at this time. He’s at the camp at the same time as his three best friends and those chances were so astronomically small, yet he beat the odds. He was in this time, he was right where he should be, Techno often tried to grasp the numbers, his chances, Phil and Wilbur’s chances, and it felt too much sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But upon those numbers, Techno had to remind himself that that didn’t matter. He needed to enjoy what he had, he shouldn’t focus on any other possible life that could’ve been lived by him, because when he was at the camp, sitting with Phil and Wilbur, everything felt right. Even if all of their lives could be in danger sometimes, he wouldn’t want to be in a lifetime where he contemplated the concept of not knowing his two best friends. The fact that this was the life he got to live? That’s what mattered above all else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno watched as Dream’s smile grew slightly as the latter turned to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s just easy to start thinking about that stuff sometimes.” Dream said, letting out a sigh afterwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We all get there, but now is what matters.” Techno placed his hand on Dream’s shoulder, rubbing softly as the blonde nodded and turned to look at Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence fell back on the two but as they went back to their own things once again, they felt that there was even more of a comfort now. While their conversation did focus on their main friends, they both understood that life wouldn’t be the same either if they didn’t have each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time flew as they continued to sit under the sun setting, watching as pinks and oranges danced in the sky, shortly following after was distant laughs and off key singing from the campfire. Looking at each other as they started hearing their names called by familiar voices, there was a shared smile between the two before they got up and headed towards the sounds of the crackling fire and their friends. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i rlly adore the trope of "rivals but they also understand each other better than most others do" and thats lowkey what these two are but they also know their friends understand them,,, anyways i hope yall enjoyed it. i rlly feel like these two have those deep convos and just, understand each other very well. i think their rivalry is definitely very played up and very real too but also they are able to be friends outside of it and just !! ugh, love these two. love their friendship in this tons. </p><p>if you have any questions/suggestions/comments/critiques/whatever, please comment them ty!!! or send them my way on tumblr @ soft4wmen :^))) anyways i hope you all enjoyed reading this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. one shot: wilbur & love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i see a text post about how people fall in love easily with strangers and it led me to wilbur thinking about how he falls in love with everything including his friends (in a platonic way btw!!)?? of course. am i emotional? most definitely</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a kid of Aphrodite, Wilbur would consider himself someone who was very connected to the feeling of love. He understood love, he understood the different kinds of love, he understood the levels of love, and he knew it was complicated. But he also understood that love was a part of life, and made life more worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur fell easily in love with things, whether it be nature, subjects, people, or anything that may be inorganic or organic life. He was able to find love in the smallest of things and in the grand scheme of it all, he still was able to love. It was no wonder as an Aphrodite kid he felt an immense amount of love towards so much of life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That love was no exception when it came to his friends either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He easily fell in love with Phil seeing as he seemed to shine, even when he wasn’t doing anything. How he held such a high confidence when it came to small things like talking to someone to bigger things like healing. He was a welcoming person and easily trustable, he held everyone’s words with such high regard and made himself one of the camp's most trusted campers. He was someone so easy to find himself loving, and when Phil would talk about his girlfriend and how beautiful she was, Wilbur could feel the pureness of the love spread to him, and he could almost feel the blissfulness of the love. He would watch Phil’s eyes grow, his smile becoming soft yet so wide as he went on and on about how wonderful the satyr was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur loved Phil so much, as if he was a father to him almost. Wilbur’s own father didn’t spare him much energy, but Phil was so active in his life and Wilbur could only smile whenever the blonde would enter his line of sight. The Apollo kid was so truly easy to love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was a difficult one at first, seeing as though he didn’t trust easily and his aura seemed to want to close off people. Wilbur knew Phil trusted this kid, an Ares kid too, for a reason so Wilbur decided to take a deep dive in and start joining Techno wherever he went (when Wilbur was allowed to and didn’t have any prior plans that is). The conversations were mostly him at first, but slowly as the days continued, Techno would join in with minor comments, usually quips that would cause Wilbur to laugh, sometimes hard enough that his cheeks started to hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno was a wall to climb, but as he learned more about the Ares kid, he found himself loving the camper. He loved Techno’s passion, which others saw as anger or fury, but Wilbur knew it was passion. It was his passion to protect the people and place that had been showing him kindness since the rest of the world didn’t seem to want to. He loved Techno’s brain, while the guy was an Ares child, he almost rivaled one of Athena’s with how tactical he was sometimes. He planned out so many strategies, trying his best in every competition possible, and Wilbur loved when Techno succeeded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself wanting to stand by Techno, to be a support to the other brunette. He wanted to give him whatever he needed to see Techno’s smile and hear his laugh whenever they won something. Techno was a hard one to love at first but gosh was the effort worth it. He was almost like a brother, and Wilbur felt ridiculous that he was almost comparing the two as family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t feel ridiculous about it anymore when Tommy grew on him as if he were a little brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was even harder than Techno to love, seeing as though not just was he sometimes very annoying to be around, but he often loved to bother the three and would join them, even though they never asked him to come along. Tommy was loud, a bit obnoxious, and sometimes couldn’t read a room. Wilbur at first would ignore him, putting it off as Tommy wanting to be friends with everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Wilbur noticed how Tommy never really hung out with anyone else and it made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain of being alone, he had felt it when he was younger. He felt it when Techno told him about his childhood, about how he had had a bad situation because of anger, and he felt the pain when Techno told him about the loneliness. He didn’t see a future of Tommy having a situation like Techno’s, but he couldn’t let someone feel that pain of the loneliness like he and Techno had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started being more lenient with Tommy, engaging in more conversations with the blonde (which caught Techno and Phil off at first since originally Wilbur was the most loud about his distaste for Tommy sometimes), and putting in more time with the kid. Then he learned that Tommy wasn’t actually all that annoying, and it was all a front. He learned that Tommy did it so kids wouldn’t be as harsh on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur found himself loving the kid from then on and when someone made a side comment about Tommy while near the brunette, Wilbur was quick to defend the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was going to mess with this kid as long as Wilbur was around. He found himself defending the blonde so often, but no one would tell the kid of Wilbur’s harsh words towards those who insulted Tommy in any form. As soon as Phil and Techno had heard of it, they could only smile and feel a sense of proudness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then a brunette named Tubbo came to camp, they were unsure of his Godly parent, but he had become quick friends with Tommy. Soon Tommy stopped hanging out with the three so much and would give his time to Tubbo, though he and his friend would join the three sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur loved easily, that was a fact. He loved life, he loved the wonders of the world, he loved the mysteries of what came before and what would come after, and he especially loved his friends. He loved how unique they all were, how they all made him feel loved in return. He loved the three with a passion, one that was burning but it never hurt him. He loved his found family.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>again, when i use falling in love its all platonic. theres no romantic love wilbur feels, he jsut feels such a deep love for his friends though and he just falls in love with them. anyways i hope you guys enjoyed this bc i certainly made myself emotional while writing this fnewlkf. if you have any comments/suggestions/questions/etc pls comment them!!</p><p>thank you all so much for the wonderful support again and you can hmu on tumblr @ soft4wmen =)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. one shot: the strawberry war</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments from Lowkey and Snowy absolutely inspired me to write this ok so thank you sm to those two for the idea &lt;33 </p><p>P.S. this is written horribly i apologize i love u all also yes these are sun tzu quotes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Competition; one of Techno’s favorite things in this world. Competition fueled his motivation to do better, to become stronger physically and mentally. So, as he was knelt in the strawberry fields, the breeze blowing past him causing the air to feel a bit colder for a few seconds, he felt as strong about this competition as if it were any other one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands continued to pluck the strawberries from the plant as he looked up and tried to see if he could see the familiar face that was of Squid. He didn’t mean to get into a competition with a Nike kid of all kids but here he was, trying to reach 5000 strawberries before Squid did, and even though the other had tons of help from Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hecate kids, Techno had his friends who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> connections who were, quantity wise half of Squid’s helpers, but quality wise were doing like, 1.5x the work of Squid’s. What can he say, he was quite a motivational speaker and using Sun Tzu as his guide definitely entertained his goons to keep putting up with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the first day, they had set a mutual rule of no Demeter kids outright making strawberries grow faster. Demeter kids could affect soil to their liking, but there was no rushing the plants. They had to be all-natural growing. Otherwise, it was free game unless something came up that would have to be discussed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Techno devised a plan, started playing with numbers, searching up/learning from Demeter kids what made soil better and what could make it so unbearable to not grow plants in. Techno wasn’t planning on ruining any soil out right, he’d get a stern talking from the whole Demeter cabin and Techno knew that would take a while, definitely taking away from the amount he could be yielding in that time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They never established that lying wasn’t allowed. So here he was, talking at dinner about how he was investing in some great combinations which were going to really help the nutrients in the soil and boost up the rate of growth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he made sure Tommy and Tubbo were there that night to hear it, and when they went to Fundy and Punz, who then started traveling the word around that would </span>
  <em>
    <span>inevitably</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up arriving in Squid’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So the first bait was set and what Wilbur had told Techno was that Squid set himself back in some days for growth since those nutrients actually damaged his plants temporarily. It was all coming along just as the Ares kid. Since the first moment of talking to Squid, he knew the Nike kid was ambitious and while it was a motivating drive to compete with, it also had a blind side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now what was this blind side? His impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quick to make a move upon hearing it may benefit him in a way. He was quick to disregard others, looking for ways to make his side more favorable in winning consistently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His next step? Get spies. He knew that Squid was sending people to look at his plans, to talk with his side to see what information they could get. So of course he fed false information to some people, sent them to Squid’s side to be undercover helpers while receiving any information, then once they came back to tell him what they had learned, he’d go over it and do with it what he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt lucky that he was the only Ares cabin resident since it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pigsty</span>
  </em>
  <span> with how messy it was. Papers were all over the floor, words written from small to big in different colors. Some papers were ripped out from gardening books he had read and had been highlighted messily. When Wilbur had come to visit one afternoon, bringing a cup of coffee to the Ares kid request, the latter remembered Wilbur’s initial reaction of ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell happened here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before offering to help clean up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno had refused greatly, telling Wilbur this was all essential to helping him win this strawberry war, and the Aphrodite kid had smiled very awkwardly, nodded, and decided to spend time with Techno (probably to make sure that the kid wasn’t going crazy because of this competition).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Squid was in the lead with 257 strawberries ahead. Techno wasn’t worried, they were both still a little over 1500 (technically Techno was a little over 1700 away). He had time to catch up and defeat this strawberry-picking, about to lose for the first time nerd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To go about strategy he decided to discuss some plans with Dream, probably his best choice for someone to discuss strategy with, and Bad, the one who could keep him updated about how to go about this all correctly. The two were quite helpful and at the end of the hour long conversation of how to win this, he made them pledge an allegiance to his side and not to share any of the plans they had discussed with anyone. The duo looked at each other, knowing how ridiculous this all sounded, but agreed and shook hands with Techno. They even offered to help with picking strawberries when they could and before they all had left, Dream piped up with one last question that changed the course of the war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is sabotage of other plants allowed?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trio stayed in the room for even more time, and even though those minutes could’ve been used on plucking strawberries, Techno is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure that this idea was about to win him the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t outright sabotage the plants, more so Bad (with lots of interjections and Dream </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> peer pressuring his pal) had sprouted some weeds that wouldn’t disrupt the growth of the strawberries out right, but get in the way of Squid and his side who would be picking the fruit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, as certified and assured by Bad from the meeting, the weeds would just be an inconvenience to the group, no true harm done to the plants. The concept of a plant being slowed down for growing wasn’t technically against the rules.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only rule was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>growing the strawberry plants faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This one thing had cost Squid’s side one morning gone while removing weeds (bless Bad for being able to be peer pressured into planting them deeply so it would take a while to remove them). With that, he had caught up and had a 50 strawberry lead by the end of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The competition was about 1000 strawberries away from being done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s that?” Phil asked as he started to walk past Techno but noticed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Art of War</span>
  </em>
  <span> book laying next to the man as he plucked strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun Tzu, a Chinese strategist and general, one of the greatest of all times.” Techno had been given the book when Ares claimed him and given him the book and told him to “make me proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil soon returned after dropping off his strawberries he collected and when he sat back down, he began to pluck across from Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sun Tzu? Never heard of him. But good to know his critiques or whatever he says of war are able to be used in a competition of picking strawberries.” Phil managed to get a chuckle out of both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, some are more applicable to a competition of who can pick 5000 strawberries first.” Techno grinned as he noticed his basket was almost filled up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re less than 500 away, it’s close.” Phil commented as his basket was already a quarterly full of strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded, deciding it wasn’t in his best interest to reveal the biggest secret he’s been keeping from everyone. Once the competition was done </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d discuss what he had been doing throughout all of this with his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Techno was going to drop the last of his strawberries to the table, which held Skeppy and Eret who were casually talking, he noticed how Squid was rushing over with a big basket of strawberries. Techno looked at the scale, realized that this was a close call and rushed over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eret had already started counting Squid’s strawberries and when Techno rushed over, Skeppy smiled at him and the two shared a look before Skeppy started counting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a small basket for someone who has such a small lead. Guess you’re ready to lose, huh?” Squid asked as he leaned on the table, grinning almost ear to ear as Techno turned to face the Nike kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t say that. I’m not one who likes to lose.” Techno gave the other a polite smile before turning back to Skeppy who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking his time counting these strawberries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See, Techno’s last strategy was one that had been used from the beginning since this competition. He was never truly ever telling the truth for some things, and his strawberry count? That wasn’t the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s 5000 for Techno.” Skeppy said with almost perfect timing and Techno watched the smug grin on Squid’s face fall quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait what? What do you mean? He’s only at 4893, Not 5000-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never said hiding the truth behind our actual number of strawberries wasn’t allowed.” Techno pointed out and Squid stared at Techno in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno guessed his mind was short circuiting since this was his first loss ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can check the strawberries if you’d like by the way, they’re all documented not just by Skeppy, but by Eret, Fundy, and others who have been at the table to count.” Techno said as he started to walk by Squid, patting the Nike kid’s shoulder and grinning since he felt on top of the world at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>//</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Squid came up to him at dinner that night, interrupting Wilbur’s story about something Tommy did that was absolutely ridiculous, demanding that next summer they do this again and that he would certainly beat him, the Ares kid was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy to agree on doing this again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn did he love competitions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was so rushed i am sorry but i hope yall enjoyed it nonetheless!! i really really loved the thread tho and was like, obsessed with how the potato war would convey over. overall: techno is a scary mf to try and get in a competition with yet ppl love doing it</p><p>anyways again i hope you all enjoyed it =D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh im gonna do the one shots in separate chapters and do individual headcanons in other chaps!! i really wanna invest more in this au since demigods? and these boys? chefs kiss babey. also please give constructive criticism/suggestions if you have any!!! i am very open to others concepts in this au. anyways i hope yall enjoyed these dumb headcanons ty</p><p>edit: i forgot to mention!! a big insp of this was a put you in your place animatic on youtube by akeiise (PLEASE watch it!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>